Changes Under the Silver Moon!
by Fire nation rox
Summary: It's about a spell put apon one of the friends that draws the other gender near. The only way to break it is for there true love to kiss them, only who do they love?
1. Chapter 1

Changes Under the Silver Moon!

"Hay here's an amazing idea, why don't we just stay in **_this _**town, please?"

Sokka pleaded.

"Not many towns like Aang, much. So not likely."

Katara states and then blushes when Aang looks at her with his stupid boyish smile.

"But…but…Momo…is, um, hungry, yea hungry! Pleeeaaaseeeeeee?

Sokka asked with big teary eyes. He was begging, on his hands and knees. Groveling.

"Aang, you've been awfully quiet, is something wrong? Aang, AANG? Hello are you ok?"

Katara's voice filled with concern.

"Leave him alone, he's thinking about very complicated avatar stuff."

Sokka said as he pulled his concerned sister away from the strange monk. The group just walked in silence.

"The longer you all are with me the closer ya'll are to ya'lls demise!"

Aang stated while staying in full concentration.

"Aang your scaring me, quit."

Katara said still in her concerned voice.

"Katara, watch out for the**"**

"Ahhhhh"

SPLASH


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Laughter!

( I Do not own avatar, and please RR)

"Ha, he,he,ha,ha!"

"Sokka, grow up, and help!"

Aang said as he reached for Katara's hand.

"Guys if you haven't noticed that I'm sinking, could you help?"

Said Katara glad that Aang was acting like his old self.

"Well to make the process easer, she could stand up so we can pull."

Sokka said then burst into laughter.

"News flash Sokka I **_AM_** standing!"

Katara shouted as she sunken another foot deeper.

"Ok, ok, Aang (laughter) its quick lake!"

Sokka yelled then fell on his back and laughed till he started to cry.

"Katara sit tight, I mean stand tight, I mean…I'll be back."

Aang runs off past the trees.

"Where are you going (gasp) Aang hurry?"

While Aang was gone, and Sokka was still laughing Katara was completely engulfed in the river, and mud.

Katara's P.O.V:

Huh, that's a bright light…oh god I'm dead!

"Gahh-sorri-bove-low!"

Oh god that dead fish is chanting at me!

Katara said to her self. As Aang and (barely) Sokka pulled Katara up and out of the lake she gasped coughed and, glowing!

"Sokka do you see what I see?"

Aang said as he stared at her unconscious wet and muddy body.

"That she's dirty 'oh I'm Katara, and I love to insult my way smarter than me brother'"

"Maybe, yea, that's more reasonable…and likely."

Aang said aloud to him self.

"Yea, I know her so well it is like I can read her mind!"

"No moron, you can hardly read a scroll; any way she's glowing it could be from the moon reflecting off her drenched skin."

Aang takes off his shirt, and tries to put the shirt on her when Sokka smacked him.

"No, now she's going to sleep with me!"

Sokka stated, while Aang gave him a strange look.

"That came out way wrong!"  
" Kind of yea,"

"Just for thinking that she'll sleep on Appa."

Aang air bended Katara's body on Appa, and Sokka attempted to climb up the tail, failing many times he gave up and that's how they slept. Soundly.


	3. The Other

A few miles away a boy and his grope that lived in trees woke up after having a strange dream about a young woman who fell into the enchanted lake and he must make her true love kiss her before the horrible…thing happens.

"Tiny you bastard go search for a girl who is glowing green, so I shall brake the evil spell, go damn it!"

Shouted Jet, then pushed Tiny off the tree house.

"Well, duh, Ok!"

Tiny said as he stood up from the fall.

He ran, passed a fruit garden, and came up to their camp.

Then ran back to the trees. Back to Jet, and told He saw her.

"Great, now she will fall in love with me."

Jet said, while he laughed. Then ran to the fruit garden.

"She will love me!"


	4. Poor Katara

This is kind of gross, but hey, it's based of this movie I was watching as I was typing this…sorry!

The sun was slowly climbing up the sky. As Katara's eyes opened quickly as she jumped up. She placed her hand on her head.

"Wow, what a strange dream."

She sighed then slid off of Appa.

"I'll just go pick us some breakfast."

She whispered as she tip-toed out of the camp. The sky was brighter as she noticed the big fruit. Jet crouched down behind a watermelon about a foot taller than him crouching.

"Oh! What lovely red apples. And what…fuzzy peaches."

Katara cooed at the fruit as she stopped at the watermelon and stared down.

"Hey!"

She shouted as Jet held his breath.

"…You're huge! You're coming with me!"

She shouted as Jet quickly slipped out his hand and tightly held her ankle.

"What the fu-."

She cried as he pulled and down she went. He then slapped his hand across her mouth to muffle her cries. As she kicked and tried to cry he dragged her away. He sneered as he saw the fear in her deep sea blue eyes. Tears streamed from them like two little waterfalls. With on motion he threw her onto her back as she began to hit his back side, and try to kick him as he squished her butt. Later they made it back to the trees and he dropped her. His friends surrounded her as they held her down Jet knelt down to an eye-to-eye level and forced her chin up to look directly at him.

"Your life is in jeopardy, as is everyone around you, I've seen the prophecy, and well, your true love must show his love for you…and I'm him…so to night we will make sweet, sweet love together."

He said causally as she began to cry harder.

"Go to hell you… basterd!"

She screamed as he slapped her then kicked her.

"You need to learn so respect!"

Jet screamed as he made the others leave, he then tied Katara's hands to her legs as she fell on her left side as she refused to move. She tensed as his placed hand on her waist. He left her laying on the dirt as he went into a tree house. She began to cry silently into the darkness. One of Jet's followers stepped up and looked in pity at her as he untied the ropes.

"Thank you…"

He quickly covered her lips, as he shook his head no.

"Long Shot…what the hell are you doing?"

A boy/girl person.

"Oh Jet told you to bring her up…oookay…go on don't let me stop you."

It said in a squeaky pitched voice. Katara's lips curled as he pulled her up violently. As Smellerbee looked sympathetically at her. Katara looked up at the sky tightened her lips and fists as she fought to keep the tears down. Losing that battle she was dragged up to his tree home. As they reached the top Long Shot knocked then left.

"Wait, what do I do?"

Katara asked as Jet called her in. Katara gulped, and then sighed as she entered the dark room. Jet rushed around the room lighting candles everywhere. Katara got a glimpse of him.

'Ewe! He's naked!'

She thought as she grimaced at him as he posed on his small bed.

"Come here…babe."

He said smoothly as she glanced out side.

"I said come here bitch!"

He shouted as he leaped up and grabbed her by her wrist as he dragged her towards the bed.

"Get away from me!"

She shouted as she kicked him across the room he quickly grabbed sheets and tied each wrist and ankle to a bed post after he ripped off her clothes. He got on top of her as she closed her eyes as pain shot through her once virgin body. As he was gasping for breath she was crying hard. He was grunting, like as if she was a freaking pig. As she screamed and wept like a young baby in diapers. In and out, he body shaking, him gripping her waist, his nails digging into her side as he humped her harder and harder. By the time he stopped she was unconscious. He stepped out into the heat of noon as he saw Aang and Sokka calling Katara's name. He quietly slipped back into the hut thing.

And the rest is to be continued!!!!


End file.
